


Don't act like you care

by MolSebGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolSebGod/pseuds/MolSebGod
Summary: Ghostbur and Philza have a talk after the destruction of L'manberg.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 30





	Don't act like you care

Ghostbur and Philza stood in front of each other in the rain. Ghostbur is practically burning in the pouring rain but he couldn't care less.  
  
"You knew friend was in your house..." Ghostbur said quietly. "I did. But it's okay he's got infinite lives-" Philza got cut off by Ghostbur shouting, "STOP! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Philza went silent. "You knew friend was here, You **knew** everything everyone owned was in this town." Ghostbur looked at Philza with blue tears flowing out his ghostly white eyes. "I plant the seeds of peace and yet I'm the one who pays for war..." Ghostbur looks down at his hands, burying his face in them. "I know I'm an amnesiac, I know I'm the comic relief in all your stories but I still feel things!" Ghostbur sobs into his hands. "And I try to make sure people don't feel the same way..." Ghostbur said, bringing his hands down from his face.

"Maybe... Maybe one day you'll understand." Philza spoke up, Ghostbur scoffed. "Yeah... I'm _sure_ I will understa- AGH!" Ghostbur got cut off by an agonizing pain in his stomach. It felt like someone drove a sword through him.

Ghostbur falls to his knees, clutching his stomach and coughing up blue blood. Philza's eyes widen with shock. "Wil!" Philza cried out quickly running up to him. "STOP! Just- Just Stop!" Ghostbur shouted at Philza, making him abruptly stop. "Don't act like you care... You never did." Ghostbur sobbed. "Wil... I do care..." Philza said softly to his son. "If you actually cared...you wouldn't have hurt me like this." Ghostbur responded. Philza looked at his son with tears welling up in his eyes. "You're right." Philza said, kneeling down in front of him. "Come here, son." Philza gently pulls Ghostbur into an embrace. "I'm sorry." Philza said softly as tears roll down his eyes with the raindrops. Ghostbur buried his face into his father's chest, sobbingas he clings onto Philza.

After a while, Ghostbur pulled away from the embrace, sniffling and visibly melting. "You should go." Ghostbur said, standing up. Philza got up after him and looked at him with worrying eyes. "Please, just... just go." Ghostbur looks away. Philza looks down and turns his back to Ghostbur and slowly walks away.

Tommy noticed the two and quickly runs up to Ghostbur. "Ghostbur! You're melting!" Tommy said, alarmed. Tommy looked around the ruins to find a place for Ghostbur to hide from the rain. "Come on! Under the remains ofthe bee house!" Tommy said dragging Ghostbur under there. Ghostbur smiled at his little brother.

"Thank you, Tommy. You're always helping me. Even when my body is 6 feet under ground." Ghostbur said to the young boy. Tommy smiled. "It's what brothers do, right?" Tommy said, smiling at the ghost. "What were you and Phil doing? You two seemed depressed and shit." Tommy commented. "Uhm... Let's just say we had a disagreement... Don't worry." Ghostbur replied, Tommy sighed. "If you say so." The boy responded as the two sat under the remains of the bee house to hide from the pouring rain.

Philza walks into Techno's house and puts his things down. He sits against the wall, sighing. Techno comes inside after him and sees a blue stain on his clothes. "What's wrong, Phil?" Techno asks, putting his sword against the wall. Phil leaned his head back against the wall.

"I really fucked up whatever relationship I had left with Wilbur... I just... ugh..." Philza sighed heavily. Techno walks up to him and sits next to him. "It'll be okay, Phil. He'll come around to forgive you and move on eventually." Techno said, patting Phil's back. "For now, we just gotta work with what we have." Techno smiled at Philza. Philza smiled back. "Thank you, son." Philza said, hugging Techno. "Anything for you, Phil." Techno said, hugging Philza back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :) Apologies for any mistakes!


End file.
